1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data compression and more particularly to a method, device and computer program product for Lempel-Ziv-Jeff-Heath (LZJH) data compression with minimum redundancy coding, such as fixed Huffman coding, dynamic Huffman coding, etc.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, an algorithm known as DEFLATE compression algorithm, defined in RFC1951 [3], which operates in the IP Payload Compression Protocol (IPComp) application as defined in RFC2394 [4] has been developed. The DEFLATE compression algorithm improves upon the Lempel-Ziv 1977 (LZ77) compression algorithm by providing a second compression step that takes the compressed output of LZ77 algorithm and further compresses it using either fixed or dynamic Huffman coding [1]. The result is an algorithm that typically achieves 10%–15% better compression than the best LZ77 algorithms, such as Stac Lempel-Ziv standard (Stac LZS) compression algorithm [5] and that typically achieves the same compression as the LZJH compression algorithm [2] in the IPComp environment.
However, while the DEFLATE algorithm improves upon the LZ77 algorithm, the DEFLATE algorithm does not improve upon the LZJH algorithm in that the LZJH algorithm is different from the LZ77 algorithm.
Therefore, there is a need for a method, system and computer program product for improving the data compression of the LZJH algorithm.